Accelerated Development
The ability to develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Sub-power of Child Prodigy. Not to be confused with Accelerated Aging or Self-Power Augmentation. Also Called * Enhanced Development * Prodigy Syndrome * Rapid Adaptability/Learning/Personal Growth * Quick Learning Ability Capabilities Users of this ability can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. This also applies to spiritual or magical power in users who possess such abilities. Applications * Develop Enhanced Condition through constant improvement. *Gain new skills/abilities faster than your peers. *Develop genius level intellect through vigorous study. *Become expert-level anything in a fraction of the time required. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field. Associations *Ability Intuition *Ability Learning *Chi Augmentation *Child Prodigy *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Condition *Intuitive Aptitude *Magical Enhanced Combat *Martial Arts Intuition *Peak Human State *Self-Power Augmentation *Supernatural Condition *Video Game Mechanics Limitations *Power is not instantaneous, users still require time to develop skills. *May require help to continue developing past a certain point. *Some users may be limited to one area of expertise. *Training is still required to maintain skills. *May require drugs to help. *May require a certain object, individual, concept, ritual, etc. to activate. Known Users Gallery File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo (Bleach) grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) has an astounding growth rate. He gains any power Ichigo does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. Jake Muller.png|Jake Muller (Resident Evil) picks up skills very quickly, learning advanced combat skills quickly enough to defeat several more experienced attackers and learning how to speak and read fluent Chinese after a few months of listening to it. Trunks & Goten Super Saiyan.jpg|Trunks and Goten (Dragon Ball) unlocked the base Super Saiyan form with ease at age 8 and 7, respectively. Milla Maxwell (ToX).png|Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) has an impressive growth rate, becoming proficient in swordplay after only a few lessons and learning how to perform Spirit Artes instinctively. Monkey_D._Luffy_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has an incredible gift for Haki, able to learn everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him in a year and a half when Rayleigh said that two years was too short a time to learn the basics. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is naturally gifted, able ro learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds, and having a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Willow_Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has such natural talent in magic and witchcraft, becoming so powerful after a mere four years of practicing it that, according to Amy Madison, other magic practitioners had to "work twice as hard to be half as good." Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Adaptations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Intuition Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement